Lungs
by mynameisnotMYA
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. A series of related one-shots inspired by Florence and the Machine, centering around the Gigi/Wickham fiasco. Rating may change, depending on the language and where this will go.


NOTES: I know, I know. I shouldn't really be writing other fanfics when I'm not finished my current one, but I couldn't help it.

So, the idea of this came simply from Gigi's twitter. I don't know if you remember, but her profile picture used to be the album cover of Lungs by Florence and the Machine. And that is my favourite album in the history of time, and as I was listening to it after watching ep. 82, I realised that every single song on it somewhat relates to the Gigi/Wickham situation. And thus, these one-shots were born.

They won't be in album-order, because I'm trying to make them as chronological as I can.

*************************************LINE BREAK***********************************

"_I'm not calling you a liar,  
just don't lie to me.  
I'm not calling you a thief,  
just don't steal from me." _

Gigi loved George. She really did, right? Or maybe not. She wasn't sure. But she knew that she could. And she knew that he loved her. So what was stopping her?

_William_. The little voice inside her head said.

William? Why would her brother be stopping her from loving the man she'd had a crush on for so long? William didn't like George anymore, but he'd never told her why. She presumed it was just some unsolved teenage hormone-riff, possibly over a girl.

_A girl? _She thought. Her stomach clenched. Of course, George had had multiple girlfriends before her. But he'd never been _that _serious with them, he'd _told _her so. It was Gigi he was with now, and if he was telling the truth, (which he _was_, she told herself firmly,) then it was Gigi he would be with for a long, long time.

She smiled at this thought as she packed her bag for swim practice. Sure, she didn't really necessarily _need _more practice, but... Well... George was there, and practice was so much _fun _with him. He always guided her arms, and was so very _gentle_, and never pushed her to do anything she couldn't do. He would be sweet with her, and always cracked jokes, and although she secretly didn't approve of them, (many were rude or at other people's expense) she would laugh along with him because she would do anything for him, and he knew that.

_Do I love him?_ She pondered, putting her makeup on, (she had been wearing a lot more of it recently to impress George.) She wasn't completely sure. After all, William hated him. William never openly hated _anyone,_ except from perhaps drunk cab drivers. Surely he would have good reasons...?

_No._ She told herself, scraping her long hair into a ponytail. William was just being stupid. How could anyone hate George Wickham? He was charming, nice, gentle and good-looking. What else could one ask for?

And he _loved _her. Properly loved her. No one had ever loved Gigi in this new and different way before, and she loved all the attention. He told her that he needed her, on that day a month ago when they had met again. He needed her, and she needed him, too.

She sighed. She knew it was wrong, that she should probably tell William before getting too serious.

But she'd never had anything like this before, and she needed time to think. Time to plan out how she'd break the news to him. For she was sure that, if she said it the right way, he would forgive her and be friends with George again and possibly even _congratulate _her on getting what she had wanted for so, _so _long. It just wasn't the right time yet.

And besides, who cared what William thought? Even if he did disapprove, he didn't control Gigi's life and he _certainly _didn't control George's. He couldn't _make _them break up.

The more Gigi thought about it, the more sure she became. She loved George, and he loved her too. And if their relationship really _was _unhealthy, (though she highly doubted it,) then she'd let it continue. She'd do anything for George.

Even die.

****************************************LINE BREAK********************************

So... That went... Ok. I suppose I need to make some things clear:

My headcannon is that Gigi had long hair up until she broke up with George, at which point she got it cut, maybe to show that she wasn't his anymore.

This takes place before they move in together.

Please review if you liked it, and give me suggestions for the future! :)


End file.
